


Latido

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Natsu, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ni siquiera siente mariposas, es más bien solo... un latido. Lento, tranquilo, pero tan intenso que no cree estar cometiendo un error en su interpretación. Por tanto, en conclusión, vendría a estar enamorado de un chico. Sting Eucliffe, específicamente.





	Latido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miehczyslaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "flame" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: ace!Natsu/Sting.
> 
> Extensión: 468 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Para Cassie. Uh, se supone que el ace!Natsu era para el Rotsu pero de alguna manera acabó por salirme en el Nating y pues ya qué, tampoco es el fin del mundo. Igual no es como que sea buena escribiendo ace!people so sorry for this (?). De cualquier forma, ya se sabe que las cosas gays con Natsu las intento solo por Cassie así que igual no tiene derecho a quejarse (?)... además yo le advertí y eso (?)... dije que haría caca y pues caca hice (?)... De acuerdo, dejaré de decirle caca a mis fics, que no serán la octava maravilla del mundo pero a este paso empezarán a tener problemas de autoestima y tal (?) Y pos no quiero eso (?!).
> 
> Cursi como mierda, también, porque Sting es marica hasta siendo gay (?). For the Pride Month, and Cassie (?).

Natsu puede ser un idiota, uno de los grandes, pero todavía entiende cómo funcionan la mayor parte de las cosas, las importantes. Como que si te mueres no hay marcha atrás, que a los compañeros no se los deja atrás y que los asuntos del corazón son, se supone, una explosión directa en el pecho. También entiende que, como todo ser humano, tiene tropiezos. Porque por más que entiende cómo funcionan las cosas eso no impide que se equivoque, que cometa errores.

El problema es que justo ahora no está seguro de cuál es el problema, siquiera si lo hay. Tiene claro que su personalidad es como un incendio en pleno apogeo, que para él debería aplicar eso de la explosión multiplicado por mil, pero es... justamente lo contrario. Ni siquiera son mariposas, es más bien solo... un latido. Lento, tranquilo, pero tan intenso que no cree estar cometiendo un error en su interpretación. Por tanto, en conclusión, vendría a estar enamorado de un chico. Sting Eucliffe, específicamente.

Sin embargo, no es ese el problema. Puff, no hay manera, ni que fuera importante o sorprendente el detalle. No, qué va, el problema es lo de la explosión. Que él es una llama, demonios, y como tal arde ante las emociones fuertes. Pero no, ahora por el contrario queda ahí como una tenue vela, encendido pero de una forma diferente, más pausada. Es como estar enamorado y... y eso, enamorado; simple y calmo, sin emociones fuertes, más bien un cariño mudo pero potente.

Es un tonto, pero entiende que eso de enamorarse debería incluir sonrojos y nerviosismo y ansias y deseo y todas esas cosas, pero en su lugar solo hay una sonrisa, amplia y brillante, porque amar sabe bien y le pone feliz. Pero eso es todo, la sonrisa y el sentimiento cálido en el pecho. No se sonroja, a decir verdad, o siente ansias, en lo absoluto; y no deja de pensar que no es así como debería ser.

Que él no se ha enamorado mucho a lo largo de su vida; dos veces, de hecho, la primera de niño y la otra ahora. Qué va a saber él del amor, honestamente, no más que lo que dicen los demás, y los demás suelen decir que el amor entra por los ojos.

—No importa, Natsu-san —le dice Sting, sin embargo—, yo creo que tu amor es sincero.

Y Natsu puede todavía ser un idiota y aún creer vagamente que debería sentir algo así como ganas de devorar al chico frente a él, tal como quiere la mayor parte de las personas, pero también considera fervientemente que eso es más que suficiente. ¿Debería serlo, no? Además, tampoco es que necesite ninguna de esas cosas.

Le late el corazón, como nunca le ha latido antes. Eso lo dice todo.


End file.
